


Endings of Beginnings

by stressedvirgo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Regrets, Seunghoon can't move on, Weddings, Will add more tags later i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedvirgo/pseuds/stressedvirgo
Summary: Wedding days surely bring lots of tears, memories and happy endings.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited. But English isn't my first language so please bear with my wrong grammar/spelling/anything else.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Wedding Day.

Seunghoon, still looking extremely handsome even in a simple black suit, stands along the periphery of the crowded wedding hall.

He's alone, yet again.

Seunghoon looks around stealthily, trying his best to be invisible as much as he can. He's trying not to get attention to himself as he wants to be alone while waiting for the wedding to begin.

The wedding hall is extravagant but pleasing to the eyes. It is obvious that they did not hold back with decorating the place as it is the most luxurious wedding Seunghoon has ever seen. From the ceiling to the floor, as well as the tables and chairs, everything is adorned with blue roses and sunflowers. An unusual combination but it worked. As expected of an artist.

It is beautiful. Contrasting but somehow, still complementing each other perfectly. Just like how both of them do.

Seunghoon smiles fondly.

As he looks further around, there are lots of familiar faces, some even way back from their high school. There are a handful of celebrities present too but he's not fazed a tiny bit since their field of work sometimes involve establishing connections and making friends with people in the show business.

There are numerous people passing by him but Seunghoon avoids eye contact by either staring at his shoes or at the farthest corner of the hall. He doesn't want to look people in their faces, in case someone recognizes him and ask why he's there when he should already be in the front waiting. He wouldn't know what to answer.

Seunghoon glances at his watch. 10 more minutes and the wedding will start.

To say that he is nervous is an understatement. Though he appears calm and nonchalant on the exterior, his heart is beating loud he's almost worried someone nearby might hear it. His throat is tightening and his palms are sweatig. In an attempt to calm his nerves down, Seunghoon inhaled deeply, but even the breath he let out was shaky.

He's getting more anxious by the second. Should he go now? Or should he just stay where he is and wait? The feeling of wanting to hide and run mixed with a little bit of anticipation is slowly starting to creep at the back of his neck. But Seunghoon has made up his mind days before the wedding. He talked himself out from being a coward. He's going to face it. He won't run away, not this time, no.

"Seunghoon-hyung!" He flinches, surprised by the voice that suddenly called out to him. So much for trying to be invisible. Seunghoon turns his head where the voice came from and is greeted by a familiar face. It's Jihoon, a close friend from work.

The guy shakes his hand then pats his back, smiling brightly at him. "How are you? It's been so long! You look good, hyung!"

"You too, Jihoon. All's well, right?"

"With my life? Not so much. With the wedding? Everything's perfect. Don't worry." He chuckles softly at Jihoon's joke.

"By the way, have you seen Seungyoon yet?" Jihoon continues, "He looks so nervous just like you! Like he's about to cry and puke at the same time."

Seunghoon takes a deep breath before shaking his head no. It's been 10 years since he met Seungyoon but nothing has changed, his heart still flutters at the name.

'I want to see him even for just a little bit. I want to say how thankful and sorry I am. But most importantly, I want to tell him I love him before this wedding begins.' Seunghoon wants to say, its on the tip of his tongue, but he says something else instead. "I bet he is. He waited for this day for a long time."

Jihoon smiles knowingly. There was a pause and his gaze on Seunghoon turns serious. "You okay, though?"

Seunghoon just gives a nonchalant shrug.

He's fine. Despite being a nervous wreck deep inside, he's fine. At least that's what he'd like to assume. Seunghoon doesn't really want to dwell too much on what he's feeling right now. He'd rather face it much later, when his mind is not in a mess.

Jihoon looks like he wants to ask more but brushes it off with a resigned sigh. "You don't have to stand here alone, you know? You're an important part of the wedding, after all. Come wait with us at front."

Seunghoon smiles at him appreciatively. "I'll stay here for a little bit then I'll follow you there when it's about to start. I'm near the back exit anyway, I can easily go there."

"Well fine, just don't go disappearing from us again, okay?"

Seunghoon waves him off, laughing a little.

"And hyung?"

He glances at Jihoon, waiting for him to speak.

"Everything's going to be okay." And he pats Seunghoon's back once more and walks away.

Seunghoon stares down at his feet. He can feel his chest clenching.

He hope so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Whose wedding do you think this is? Please comment down below, I'd love to know your thoughts on this one :)
> 
> I debated with myself for the longest time what to do with this story. Should I post this already? Or should I finish the whole story first? Because I have this sort of jinx that whenever I post a chapter of my story that's not done yet, I never get to finish it lmao but alas, here I am, posting another chapter of a new story. Hopefully, I'll finish this one.
> 
> Anyways... Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! See u on the next chapter *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is beautiful, especially the groom. It would be perfect if not for the ache spreading out to Seunghoon's whole being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the typos and wrong grammars. I hope you like it!

  
  
The quartet near the altar has started playing the wedding song.  
  
With the announcement that the wedding is about to start, the voices of the guests greeting and talking with each other has toned down into whispers.  
  
From where Seunghoom is standing, he can see Jihoon at the front looking around, probably searching for him. But he has made up his mind to stay here, at the back near the door, perfectly blending in to the unsuspecting guests.  
  
This is the best place to wait.  
  
Any second now, the doors will open and finally reveal the person he's been waiting for.  
  
He's ready, he thinks. He's nervous and his heart is thumping so fast and loud in his chest.  
  
As the melody fills the wedding hall, Seunghoon smiles when he recognizes the song. It's a rendition of "True Colors" and he is not surprised that Seungyoon chose this since he knows how much Seungyoon loves this song.  
  
To Seunghoon, the sweet melody of the song is like an old shoe box full of memories that's been opened. And he can't help but reminisce the memories he's had with Seungyoon.  
  
How Seungyoon loves to sing this song to him just because. How Seungyoon's delicate fingers strum the guitar strings while waiting for their dinner. How he smiles, frowns, and cries. His contagious laughter echoing in his room, as the corner of his eyes crinkle. How Seungyoon's soft lips felt that one night when they were younger, reckless, and very much in love.  
  
He pressed his eyes closed. Now is not really the time to think about the past. The present... is what matters, right?  
  
As Seunghoon opens his eyes, the doors finally swing open and he lets out a tiny breathless gasp at the sight.  
  
There in the aisle, stands Seungyoon, who looks so striking in his wedding suit. His hair, now shorter and back to its original color, is styled perfectly. Seungyoon looks so flawless, so ethereal that Seunghoon has to remember to breath.  
  
Claps, whistles and cheers from the guests fill the wedding hall. But no matter how loud it is, the noise drowns out as Seunghoon's mind goes blank and focuses on the man before him. He feels his whole body and heart, even his too-rational mind, yearning and aching for him.  
  
And there beside Seunyoon, holding his hand covered in white glove, is none other than Seunghoon's best friend, Song Mino.  
  
"Please welcome the lovely couple of this wedding, Kang Seungyoon and Song Minho!"  
  
Seunghoon's smiling but his whole being is tearing apart.  
  
He has dreamed of this countless of times. Him walking with Seungyoon, hand in hand down the aisle, that seeing it unfold before his very own eyes but not be part of it causes his chest to ache, the hurt spreading throughout his body down to the tip of his toes, freezing him to the spot.  
  
Oh, what he would give just to be able to go back in time and redo everything. To go after Seungyoon, to grab the chances he wasted, to take back all the hurtful words said, and to have Seungyoon by his side once again.  
  
He's being selfish again, yes, because he wishes Seungyoon is still his. Because he can't let Seungyoon go yet. That until now, he can't genuinely say that's happy for his best friend and the man he loves. What a selfish, selfish bastard he is.  
  
Because in the face of regrets and wasted chances, to dwell in the past over and over again when it was happier and much better and when he had Seungyoon, is the only thing he can do.  
  
But with how Seungyoon smiles lovingly at Mino who looks back at him with the same intensity, Seunghoon knows it's already a lost cause.  
  
It's too late. 5 years too late.  
  
When his eyes flicker down to Seungyoon's hand clasping back Mino's hand, Seunghoon has to blink back the wetness forming on his eyes as he looks down on his own empty hands. The hands that chose to let go of someone far more important to chase after something that turned out to be less significant.  
  
As Seungyoon and Mino walks further down the aisle, their backs are the only part of them he can see from where he is standing.  
  
Right now, he's about to witness two people, who truly loves each other unconditionally, make an oath to be by each others side till death do them part.  
  
The sight before him is so beautiful. But it's too painful to watch.  
  
How is Seunghoon supposed to watch the only man who accepted his flaws and scars, and the only man he's ever loved and still loves, marry someone else? Someone who's better than him? How can he bear through the pain while watching them kiss, smile, and dance with each other all night?  
  
He can't. He thought he can, but he just can't. It's just like rubbing salt to his reopened wound.  
  
The broken pieces he desperately and delicately tried to put back together, all shattered once again. The strength he gathered just to be able to attend his best friends' wedding, all lost now. The facade he put on just to be able to smile and wish them well and happiness, all gone now.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
Seunghoon's resolve fades. As he walks out of the wedding hall without looking back, trying so hard to keep a straight face, his whole being crumbles down every step he takes.  
  
This makes Seunghoon realize that this is where he belongs in their life now. At a distance. Away from them.  
  
Maybe, when he's better, when's he's forgiven himself, and when there's still regret left but he's come to accept what happened as what it is and not as what it could be, just maybe... he'll be able to smile and genuinely say he's happy for them. And when he says it, he'll definitely mean it.  
  
For now, he needs to learn to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, it took me too long to post another chapter. I have no other excuse but: LIFE. Also, I might've poured my feelings on this one. Seunghoon's pain and regrets are like ughhh to my heart T.T
> 
> I hope you like the update. Please tell me what you think! Thank you! Stay safe and healthy, everyone!
> 
> PS. SONG MINO COMEBACK ON OCT 30!!! YASSSS


End file.
